Love For A Knight
by LadyChance
Summary: Kagome never really loved Inu but she loves Sasame. Will he return the same feeling that he couldn't 2 years ago read n find out....pairings are inside PretearInu xover
1. Default Chapter

Everyone is currently setting up camp when suddenly Kagome suddenly stood up and looked up with an expression that looked between annoyance and boredness on her face. '_sigh_ here comes the bitch, oh well it isn't like I still love Inuyasha, it's just I love him as a brother and I can't see him get hurt.' thought Kagome.

As Kagome thought this, Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and said, "Ok everyone, listen up, Kikyo is going to join our group and no one is going to object got that." And as he said this, Kikyo landed with her soul stealers, hugged Inuyasha and gave him a passionate kiss. When she was done everyone except Sango looked surprised that Kagome wasn't crying or bitching. Sango just looked at her with a smug smile and a proud look.

"Hey wench how come your not bitching or crying?" asked Inuyasha unknowingly voicing everyone's thoughts. Secretly he was sort of happy because he loved Kagome as a little sister and didn't want her to be sad when she see him every time with Kikyo.

"I'm not bitching or crying because I just love you as a brother and not as a lover, also I'm going home for 2 weeks so don't bother coming after me or else you'll regret it." Kagome threatened before going to the well and Inuyasha didn't follow because everyone knows her priestess powers have surpassed Kikyo's and her fighting abilities have greatly improved because she secretly trained her miko powers with a powerful miko in the future and trained in every fighting style with Sesshomaru in repayment for saving Rin's life. After Kagome sealed the well, took a shower, changed and finished packing her things, she thought back to 2 years ago.

FLASHBACK

Outside the mansion, a non-attractive 14 year old Kagome was seen sitting on the fountains edge talking to her cousin, a 16 year old Himeno.

"So how is the whole Pretear thing going?" asked Kagome while playing and looking in the water.

"It's ok except for that daym jerk Hayate , I swear he's such a jackass I mean all he does is yell while the other Leafe Knights are nice!" exclaimed Himeno angrily but then asked slyly, "Why do you wanna know how your dear Sasame is doing?" she finished giggling.

Kagome giggled but then stopped and asked, "Do you think I should tell him how I feel about him?"

"Yeah you should, I mean who knows maybe he'll return the same feelings back." said Himeno.

"Yea I hope so." Kagome said and with that they talked abut school and etc.

END FLASHBACK

Kagome smiled but then frowned and her eyes got glassy as a different and sad one came back.

FLASHBACK

"I'm sorry but I love someone from my past, I'm sure someone else in the future will be able to return your feelings but I can't I'm really sorry." said Sasame to a heartbroken Kagome.

"It's ok I guess it was a silly crush, I have to go now Bye." lied Kagome running back towards the mansion sobbing leaving Sasame staring sadly at her.

"I'm sorry Kagome but I thought for sure he would have loved you back, I'll miss you." said a teary-eyed Himeno hugging the same teary-eyed Kagome.

"I'll miss you too and it's ok it wasn't meant to be, I mean he's 3 years older then me, I'm just to young, but maybe I'll find someone else, _sniff _I better go now, tell the knights I'll miss them ok Bye." said a now crying Kagome hugging a crying Himeno.

"Bye Kagome." said Himeno hugging Kagome back.

END FLASHBACK

"Kagome, it's time to go." yelled Akio snapping Kagome out of her memory.

"Okay mom, be right there." yelled Kagome going down the stairs, saying bye to Souta and her Grandpa. When she got to the car she put her 2 duffel bags in the car and got in the passenger side. '_sigh_ I can't wait to see them again mostly Sasame and Himeno' thought Kagome before going to sleep.

2 HOURS LATER

Kagome jolted awake when she felt the car stop and got out her bags, kissed her mom goodbye and knocked on the front door. After she got showed her room, insulted Mayune and Natsue and said hello to her uncle (her mom's brother), and Mawata, she went straight to the garden where she felt 8 auras and hid behind a tree masking her aura while she watched Himeno and Hayate prêt and defeat the demon larva.

'Sasame...why didn't you love me 2 years ago' thought Kagome getting sad '_sigh_ I guess I can't change your feelings'

Unfortunately she sighed too loudly and caught the others attention, they were about to attack but didn't since Himeno felt nothing and Hayate signaled to them not to do anything they didn't but he told Shin to send vines towards the tree Kagome was sitting on. When Shin felt he grabbed hold of something he yanked it out of the tree but what surprised them was that it wasn't a demon larva but a pretty 16 year old girl.

"AHHHH what the hell let me go" said Kagome angrily.

Everyone just stared at her while Himeno was thinking to herself, 'That girl sounds and looks so familiar'. She suddenly gasped and turned everyone's attention to her except Kagome and Sasame's since she was trying to get the vines off of her and since he was still staring at her.

'She's so beautiful' thought Sasame looking at Kagome but what really caught his attention were her familiar but beautiful gray blue eyes that held annoyance, sadness and a little bit of anger. 'I wonder why she's so sad and why does she feel so familiar'

Himeno ignored them and told Shin to let her down, the others went tense and Hayate was going to yell at her saying Kagome was the enemy but was silenced by Himeno and Kagome running towards each other and hugging while laughing and crying.

"Oh Kagome I missed you so much, how are your adventures and do you still you-know-what?" asked Himeno while smiling sadly and happily at Kagome. 'I hope she has gotten over Sasame but I somehow doubt that _sigh_ she changed so much'

"_giggle _My adventures are fine except a certain jackass is still a dumbass and yes I still do you-know-what" said Kagome. "By the way how are all of you? It's been awhile" added Kagome looking at the knights who had by know snapped out of their daze and smiled genuinely at her while Mannen, Hajime and Shin all ran up to her and hugged her asking, "How come you left and didn't come to visit?"


	2. Chapter 2

After the knights welcomed her back with hugs and smiles, Kagome said "I missed you guys so much and I am really sorry for not coming to visit you guys but my life has been pretty interesting _not to mention hectic_." And then as an afterthought asked both the knights and Himeno "So how have you guys been? And how is the whole Pretear thing coming along?"

Before the knights could say anything, Himeno linked arms with Kags and interrupted, "It's been okay since Hayate has gotten nicer and I've gotten used to the whole Pretear thing." Then as an afterthought asked, "Wait, why are you here in Awayuki Town anyway? Not that I'm unhappy to see you or anything but isn't Inuyasha going to flip is you stay here for even an hour?"

"Yes but I don't really give a–, started Kags but then glanced at the innocent kids and corrected herself "Yeah but I don't really care because he got that pile of dirt to go back to."

Himeno was about to apologize and rant about the no good mutt when all of a sudden–

An ugly demon appeared before them. "Give me the Shikon No Tama." Goh and Kei got in front of the kids while Hayate and Sasame got in front of the girls pulling out their weapons when Hayate and Sasame yelled for Kagome and Himeno to take the younger knights and run. Himeno clutched at Kagome's arm in fear and shock unable to believe that her 16 year old cousin had to fight demons as frightful as this one for the past year.

"Oh man this is so not my day" muttered Kags under her breath while watching the four older knights try to hurt the demon but instead get frustrated when the demon either dodged or be completely unfazed by their magical and physical attacks. The demon though was amused and a little angry when all of a sudden it flung the knights away with an arm, ironically, behind the kids and the girls. It then lunged at them screaming "I CAN FEEL THE SHIKON, GIVE IT TO ME YOU WEAK HUMAN!!!!"

The knights screamed "NO!" when all of a sudden Kagome started to glow a pale blue and a bow and arrow formed in her hands, she then shot the glowing arrow at the demon who disintegrated on contact with the purifying arrow. She then became pissed off and started muttering "I swear demons are so pathetic and just plain stupid by underestimating me just because I am a human. I mean really they should have felt that I was a priestess, how else would I be able to protect the daym jewel?"

She finished by the time she got to the rest and in a flash of pale blue light, she healed the knights of their wounds and before fainting said, "We'll talk about this later and can someone catch me when I faint?" and true to her she fainted and Sasame being next to her quickly caught her before she hit the ground hard. He then said to the others while staring down at the unconscious Kagome in his arms, "Come on let's go back inside to the mansion."


	3. Chapter 3

Since it was now night time, they had to enter Himeno's room through the window with Himeno and the unconscious Kags being carried bridal style by Hayate and Sasame respectively. As soon as they entered, Sasame put the unconscious Kags on the bed and waited with the others for her to wake up.

While they waited, Kei got curious and spoke up, "Himeno, what was that thing that attacked us? And how did Kagome kill that thing?"

Himeno hesitated before saying, "That isn't my business to tell but I can tell you that our attacker was a demon."

This caused cries of shock and confusion because the knights did not know how a simple human who was not a Pretear can kill a demon in the first place because they have always thought that demon larvas and demons were the same thing and thus can only be killed by the powers of a Pretear. Kei was brought out of his shock only to exclaim angrily, "But she couldn't have killed a demon larva, she isn't even a Pretear!" which was followed by four YEAHs from the Hajime, Shin, Mannen and Goh while Hayate and Sasame remained silent. But before Himeno can yell at them, the room became silent when they heard Kagome, "I believe that I can explain that as it has to do a lot with what I am about to tell you". As one the group hurried over to Sasame and Kagome and Himeno asked if she was alright.

Kagome chuckled, "I'm fine, don't worry, I guess I overused my powers with the killing and the healing". Kei was the first who got over his worry and asked bluntly, "Can you tell us how you were able to kill the demon larva when you aren't even a Pretear?" And then as an afterthought added, "And why that demon larva was able to talk when the other demon larvas never did?" Nobody but Hayate noticed when Sasame glared over at Kei for being so demanding when Kagome just got up and was about to reprimand him until he got cut off by Kagome.

"Yes I can explain but first you have to know that there are many other species other than demon larvas and the other creatures that you are used to. You see some demons are I guess you can say lethal versions of humans as they have better speed, stamina, strength, sight, smell and hearing. While others are more like animals with body parts similar to humans and could walk and talk like us. As well as some demons are good, others bad just like humans. You get me so far?" When she got nods from the room, she continued while getting lost in her own memories. "About 500 years ago, there was a half human half dog demon called Inuyasha who fell in love with a priestess named Kikyo who was the current guardian of the Shikon no Tama. The Shikon was a powerful jewel that could grant any wish that you want as long as it was in one piece, it did not matter if the possessor was good or evil, which was why so many demons and humans alike lusted after the jewel. One thief named Onigumo lusted after the jewel and Kikyo because of its power and her beauty. He met her when she healed him in a cave and because of his lust he sacrificed his soul to demons and then became a half demon. When he learned of Inuyasha's and Kikyo's love for each other, he tricked both of them by shapeshifting into them and making it seem as if they both betrayed the other. In the end, when Kikyo became wounded, Inuyasha took off with the jewel until Kikyo shot him to a tree. She was burned with the jewel at her funeral at her request."

When she saw them about to ask what the point of this story was, she continued, "When I was 15 years old, I was dragged down into a well by a centipede demon, at first I had no clue what she was talking about as she just said to give her the jewel, I got so freaked that I put my hand out as to fend her off but then a blue light came from my hand instead and hurt the demon. She disappeared and when I got out of the well, I saw a whole different but cleaner surrounding. To make a long story short, I got captured and then got set free until I ran to a clearing when the centipede demon started to chase me and then I saw a boy stuck to a tree, at first he kept calling me Kikyo until he sniffed the air around me and realized that I wasn't her, he then insulted me by saying that she was prettier, smelled better and smarter in knowing how to kill a demon. When the demon caught up with me and bit into my side, I pulled the arrow freeing him but the demon got the shikon out of my hipside by basically biting a chunk of me off. Again to make a long story short, I had to put a subduing necklace on him so that he could not kill other people. The next day a bird demon swallowed the jewel and because of my poor aim, I shattered the jewel and caused it to spread to god knows where. Then, an evil witch revived Kikyo by using her ashes taken from her gravesite and forcibly taking my soul, which surprisingly I was able to call half of it back. So now I have half while Kikyo has the other but since she has died, she now lives off the souls of innocent dead women and is basically a walking corpse."

Before she could go on any further to the other part of her story, Hayate interrupted, "Wait why did you have the jewel inside of you in the first place, I thought it was burned along with the priestess's body?"

Kagome smiled sadly before saying, "I will get to that part later as it still pains me to admit the truth. Anyway during my travels with the boy, we were joined by the others. Shippo, who is a fox demon, lost his parents to Onigumo whom is now called Naraku. Next, we were joined by Miroku, who is a perverted monk that had a curse on his bloodline that all males would have a wind tunnel on their hands which would swallow them up when it become big enough. And finally, we have Sango, a demon slayer who lost her whole family to Naraku and to make it worse, he controls her little brother. At first she tried to kill us because she thought the boy was Naraku but then found out the truth and joined our little group." (A/N: we'll get to the others later) She then said, "The boy's name is Inuyasha and the jewel was inside me because I am Kikyo's reincarnation." Her story and confession brought on looks of sympathy from many of the knights and Himeno while Sasame looked at her with admiration, sympathy, longing and anger at those who tried to do her harm.

Goh, now curious, asked "What is a priestess?"

Kagome answered "I can't really explain it myself but from what I know, a priest/monk or priestess is a person with holy powers that could purify a demon into ash. They can also heal others and make barriers."


End file.
